


Department of Mysteries

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry, Aurors, Department of Mysteries, Graphic Novel, M/M, Unspeakable Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something amiss in the Department of Mysteries. Rogue Dark Wizards are suspected. Auror Potter is sent in and his liaison from the Unspeakables is, yes you’ve guessed it … Featuring: uniforms, running around, shiny boots, fighting, strengths and weaknesses and the totally legitimate removal of shirts in the course of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Department of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> For the last HD Holidays fest over on LJ in 2012. A gift for amorette.
> 
> My thanks to blamebrampton, dark0feenix and pingrid, who gave great feedback and really helped me polish this piece up.

The Department of Mysteries


End file.
